Heretofore vehicles have transported light weight propellers for aircraft but I am not aware of apparatus of the type shown and described herein prior to my invention. The best art known to me at the filing of this application for Letters Patent are:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,411 Kittle;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,589 Shuler;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,884 L'Esperance;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,499 La Barre Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,556 Miller;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,163 Phersoon;